Road Trip
by bratlupa
Summary: {Complete}{This is a Slash fiction so if it bothers you dont read}Brian deals with his feeling towards Dom. He finds something to them. (bad summary) based on both movies and continues on after the 2nd one. {Please R&R}
1. Letting go

Title: road trip  
  
Author: Spanishgoddess86  
  
Email address: spanishgoddess86@yahoo.com  
  
Fandom: TFATF  
  
Pairing: Brian/Dom  
  
Rated: PG-13ish  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of either movie and I'm not making any money what so ever.  
  
Author note: This is the first story I've ever written, so if it really bad just let me know and I'll never write another story again. Just to let people know I'm started writing this for a challenge that was issued at a list I belong to.  
  
a/n Thanks to aj_jc_lover2004 for the beta work  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
During the time I spent with Dom and his team. I had caught Dom a couple of times checking me out. Not that I cared, I had a thing for him anyway. It was comforting to me to think he might have a thing for me also. But nothing else ever happened, until after our last race across the railroad track with a train coming. I was so scared that the train would hit him, but he made it across. I thought he was a goner when that truck came out of nowhere and the next thing I saw was the charger flipping through the air.  
  
I rushed out of my Supra and ran to Dom to make sure he wasn't dead. The first words out of his month were, "That's not what I had in mind." I just looked at him for a minute then handed him my keys to the Supra. "Do you know what you are doing?" Dom asked me. "I owe you a 10 second car." I replied back.  
  
He then surprised me by grabbing the back of my neck with his uninjured arm and dragging me closer to him then placing a sweet kiss on my lips that seemed like it lasted forever, but in reality it was only a few seconds. When he pulled away from me, he smiled at me and walked over to the Supra, got in, and left to avoid going back to prison.  
  
As I watched Dom go, I couldn't help but think about the kiss. Just about how right it felt to be held by Dom and kissed by him. I also knew I couldn't keep looking back on the kiss because I knew I'd probably never see him again. Also I needed to leave this place before I ended up going to prison. So I left, went back to my apartment, grabbed anything I'd need, and left never looking back.  
  
Eventually, I ended up settling in a place in Miami, Florida. I've made friend with Tej, who leads all street racing and anything else you could bet on; Suki, who does a lot of designs for cars and races every once in awhile; and finally Jimmy, who is the mechanic of the team. As for what I do now, well I help Tej and the team in the garage, and race everyone once in awhile, and think about what could have been if Dom and I had gotten together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N2: I have more of this story written and I'll post it if people like it so that means you got to review. :) . 


	2. Goodbye Miami

A/N: I decided to go ahead and post what I had of this story even though I hadn't gotten any reviews which is fine I really don't care.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had gotten a call from Tej that night to come down and race because he needed another driver. So I found myself at the race like usual. Everything was the same except some woman that was standing around, but I figured that I was uneasy because of something stupid.  
  
After just finishing and winning a race, Tej came over to me and was giving me the money I'd won. Not too soon after that Jimmy started yelling "cops, cops, cops." I watched everyone make a run for their cars to avoid the cops and jail time. That is when I also took off to avoid getting caught cause I was in enough trouble with the law anyway. Today, however, that was not going to happen. Cops were everywhere and they caught me after they had shot their new tool designed to kill the electricity in the car.  
  
My day was just getting weirder though. First, I was taken in for questioning, lying to them that I was not Brian O'Conner. They didn't believe me though. Second, Bilkins, my old boss from LA, showed up and offered me another undercover job. He said, if I took the case, which was requiring some guy and me to become drivers for Carter, and completed it, he would take care of my record. But if I didn't take the job, I would have to do jail time.  
  
It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what choice I would choose, but I did put a condition on them. I told them I had to have an old friend of mine from Barstow named Roman Pearce become the other driver because the guy they had now would never cut it and more then likely get us killed.  
  
It took awhile after that to get Rome to agree with the deal since he was still mad at me for becoming a cop in the first place. Rome agreed and Bilkins, Rome, and I went back to the meeting place to meet the person that the customs agents already had undercover at Carter's. I found out the reason that the woman at the race made me uneasy. Turns out she an undercover cop named Monica.  
  
Everything involving the case was going as planned. Rome and I were working on a plan to finish the case when Monica showed up at my boathouse and told me that Carter was planning on killing us once we finish the job he gave us. She begged us to pull out and I think Rome wanted to, but I told them we couldn't because then Carter would know that we were cops. And he would come and find us and kill us anyway.  
  
After she left, Rome and I actually sat down and talked about everything from our childhood together, to his jail time, my short career as a cop, and finally the case that took away my badge. Rome looked at me and said, "You love him!" I looked at him briefly then looked back at the ground, "Yea." I replied back. "Then we don't have a chance then do we?" Rome asked "What?" I looked at him surprised, never expecting that. Rome just smiled at me saying, "I like you." I looked up at Rome sadly and told him "Rome, I love Dom, but I don't want to lose our friendship." Rome laughed then said, "Who said anything about us not being friends anymore... Bri we'll always be friends." smiling at me. I just smiled back. He then surprised me again, " You know what, Bri, why don't we ditch this job after we have all the money in the cars... Then split. You do know where he is right? Because I know you want to see him again... plus I got to check him out and make sure he don't hurt you." That night we changed the plan and spent the next couple of days planning our escape.  
  
The day we did the job of Carter's. Our plans ran smoothly, the ejecto seats worked. Now Rome and I are on our way to find Dom in Salvador, Brazil. Now all I can hope is that Dom feels as much for me as I do for him. 


	3. The Race

It had been three weeks since Rome and I had started out on this journey to find Dom and the team and so far no luck. Rome and I were at some Diner in Mexico when we saw a bunch of modified cars heading in the same directions.  
  
"Cuz do you want and go and make some money to help fund this trip?" Rome said looking at me with a smirk on his face because he knew I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to race.  
  
"Yea. Sure" I said while calling the waitress over so I could pay for our meal.  
  
"Would that be all for you sir's?" the waitress asked I nodded my head handing her the money  
  
"Go ahead and keep the change." I told her as I nodded my head for Rome to follow me out. He then took one final bite of his burger he ordered. We left the diner and both got into our cars and waited until we saw some more modified cars. We didn't have to wait long as a red Acura with yellow flames on the side passed us soon we were following them to were the races were taking place.  
  
Rome spotted the guy he thought we had to give the money to for the buy in and pointed him out to me I carefully made my way over to him.  
  
"Are you the guy I give the money to for the buy in?" I asked him  
  
"Yea what you driving?" he said I pointed to the green skyline that I gotten a couple weeks ago  
  
"The green skyline. so."  
  
"Yea buy in 3G we roll in 5 minutes you're on the far left" I nodded and handed him the money and walked back over to were Rome was standing looking me waiting for me to say something.  
  
"I roll in 5 minutes." I told him getting into my car and headed to the starting line. After parking prep my NOS tanks, and quickly did a scan of what my competition was. I could already tell that the middle two would probably be no problem but I was too sure about the last one.  
  
Soon the guy that I had given the money to, was standing in front of us point at each one of us to make sure we were ready to race, When his arms dropped we were off. The guy on the far right started off ahead of me for a second, but then we were neck to neck. While the middle cars were already behind. I concentrated on driving when I noticed the other guy use his NOS and pushed the button to release my NOS, and barely won by inches.  
  
After skidding to a stop I waited in my car for a few seconds before getting out and going to the guy that was taking the buy in money to collecting the money that I had just won. I noticed Rome running up to congratulate me on my win and say "lets' go out and eat" like he usually does. When I spotted the guy from the other car I almost had a heart attack.  
  
"Oh my God it's Dom." I said speaking to myself. I was just going to turn away and run back to my car when Rome started yelling my name and the guy I was going to see spotted me and held up a wad of cash. "Good race man!" He said to me. I smiled weakly and took the cash that he was holding out. That when Dom decided to turn around.  
  
"It's been a long time Brian." He said to me. I nodded and we just stared at each other not noticing Rome or the team coming up behind us.  
  
Jumping when I heard "Hey Cuz, who this?" Rome said while the Dom's team was either asking Dom "What was wrong?" or saying "hi" to Brian or asking "What you doing here?" Then they look at Rome wondering who he was since no one knew him.  
  
"Hey guys. This is Roman Pearce. he my best friend. and go ahead and call him Rome... Rome this is Dominic goes by Dom, Letica goes by Letty, Mia, Vince, Jesse, and Leon." I said introducing everyone in a somewhat shaky voice and pointing everyone out to Rome.  
  
"Nice to meet you'll and I would love to keep talking and all but is there somewhere else to talk other then in the middle of the street." Rome finally asked and waited for an answer.  
  
"Yea we could head back to my house. unless you guys need to be somewhere." Dom said  
  
"No we don't have to be anyplace else. you sure you don't mind if we go to your place." Brian said.  
  
"Nope don't mind just follow my car and we'll talk when we get to the house." He said heading to the direction of his car getting in and waiting for a second for everyone to be ready to go then taking off into the direction of his house while everyone followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N If you think this story is any good what so ever please review me and let me know really what you think 


	4. What Dom been up 2

It was the longest drive of my life, when in reality it only lasted for about five minutes. When we pulled up to the house Dom was saying something to the team, and miraculously I watched them all go inside the house. Then more miraculously I watched Rome head inside the house after Dom had said something to him at his car. Dom the turned to me and headed towards my car.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not mad at you or hate you if that what you are worried about. I don't think the team is either, but I'm not to sure about that." Dom said to me rather quickly as he opened ups the passenger door of my car and got in.  
  
"Let's go get some coffee and just talk for a couple of hours."  
  
"Ok. where is the closest place." I replied to his question.  
  
"Just go down this street." He said pointing "turn left and there a place just on your right." I nodded and pulled out onto the street without another word spoken between the two of us. A few minutes later we had arrived to the place that Dom had given me instruction to go to. We got out of the car and headed inside. Dom even held the door open for me as I locked up my car.  
  
Once inside we headed for the furthest corner booth so we could be assured that we had the most privacy that we could get out in public and sat down.  
  
We sat in silence for a few minutes the only thing going on is the waitress coming to take our order of two coffees and her bringing the orders a few minutes later. After sitting there and sipping our drinks we both started to ask each other at the same time "how have you been?"  
  
We both started laughing and Dom started to answer the question.  
  
"Everything been ok.After you let me go I drove as fast as I could to the Mexico border, and I almost got caught. Once I made it across the border it been ok and bought that house you saw for pretty cheap from so old guy and settled in. Leon and Letty found me two weeks after I got here. Everything was all right for about a week we all tried to avoid what happened and tried to live a somewhat normal life...Well for us anyway." He laughed "Then about a week and a half later Letty came up to me claiming that Leon in her were so in love that it was so totally over between us, but she would like everyone to still be friends." looking up and smiled at me. I smiled back feeling a bit worried about what he would say next.  
  
"Somehow I wasn't that hurt about it, I figured it would happen eventually. Anyway about a month after everything happened between Letty and Me, Mia found us here and she had Vince and Jesse with her." he took a deep breath then looked at me again this time I could see some guilt as well as relief in his expression.  
  
"I was so worried that Vince would hate me for everything that happened to him, and the Jesse would hate me because I wasn't there for him when he needed me. In reality though Jesse was blaming himself for him getting shot he was thinking I hated him. He would say stuff like I should have listened to Brian, I shouldn't have raced, and I shouldn't have taken off after I lost the race with Tran. I told him I wasn't mad that I never could hate him that I thought of him as family actually more like a brother, and family doesn't turn there back on family. I told him that actually I should be blamed for not being around and not doing something while he was in the hospital. Right away he said to me that he was glad I wasn't there that he didn't want to me in prison." He smiled slightly at that then continued.  
  
"After that he hugged me and we been cool with each other to some extent mainly I still blame myself for everything that happened since even though he won't say I word. I know he still sometimes in a lot of pain." Dom stopped then sighed while picking up his coffee and taking a sip from it.  
  
"I'm glad Jesse ok I was almost so sure he was .after Tran shot him." Brian said to Dom in almost a whisper. Looking at the table and picking up his cup of coffee and taking a drink from it.  
  
"What happened with Vince?"  
  
Dom took a deep breath, "Vince claims he doesn't hate me or blame me for what happened, but sometimes I think he does. It almost like I know what he thinking. If I hadn't trusted Brian, If I would have listened to Mia.the list could go on." He said sighing again and shifting in his sit.  
  
"Mia is the only one that has openly blamed me for everything, She thinks if I would have listened to her things would have been different. You know she right, things would have been different we would still be in LA right now, but I had to go and do all that stupid shit."  
  
We sat there in silence again when he then said, "Things are not as bad as you would think everything been pretty good once you get over the fact that the reason we're here is because of me. However we have it good here we've own our own garage again for the last month, and work there during the day. Plus about every other week we go and race at one of the races that are held every week around here. Pretty much that had been life for us."  
  
It had been two hours since we been here and the waitress came back over to our booth.  
  
"Gentlemen I'm afraid to say we are closing in 5 minutes I must ask you to leave." She said to them smiling and checking both of them out. Dom nodded and handed the waitress 10 bucks in Mexican money.  
  
"Go ahead and keep the change." Dom said to her and grabbed my hand  
  
"Can I drive you look kind of tired." He said to me, I nodded my head and handed him the keys to my car. He unlocked the car and we both got in. Dom started the car and started going somewhere. I figured I'd just trust him since I had no idea where we were anyway. Dom ended up taking us to a park that was empty. He then motioned for me to get out and to follow him. He led me to the top of a hill that had one of the most gorgeous views of a garden that was a couple miles away from here.  
  
We both sat down and looked at each other in conformable silence when he said, "how have you been?" 


	5. What Brian been up 2

We both sat down and looked at each other in conformable silence when he asked, "how have you been?"  
  
I took a deep breath then said to him while looking at the grass "pretty good with all things considering." I said looking up at him then turning to look at the garden.  
  
"After letting you go I made a mad run to my apartment to get a couple changes of cloths, personal items, all the money I had, and to leave my badge hanging on the bathroom mirror. Then I got into my car and just ran not knowing where I was going. To help finance the trip though I found where the races were being held in all the cities I stopped in and actually won all of them." Looking back at him and smiling because of it wasn't for Dom I knew I never would have stood a chance with some of the people that I raced back then.  
  
"I pretty much followed that routine of driving all day and only stopping to eat, race, and sleep. Except one night I was at some hotel when the cops started snooping around my car. I just got everything from my room that I had and left. I was walking along some street when I heard the cops when some girl told me to get in. She drove me to the next town to some use car dealer ship. Where I bought a Skyline with some of the money I won from racing and because I had extra I fixed it up some." I paused for a few minutes to allow him to soak in what I was telling him and to collect the rest of my thoughts.  
  
"Eventually I ended up in Miami, where right away I became friends with the 'must know guy' who ran everything done there. He would call me to race or I would just go down to where the races would be held at and I won all of them. Life was good until one day after the race the cops caught me, but they weren't really cops they were customs agents except for my old boss. Anyway instead of sending me to jail they offered me a deal that if I help them take down this big drug lord or something by going undercover and being a driver for him. That in return they promised they would erase my criminal record. They tried to partner me up with this guy who knew nothing about cars but I got them to let me partner up with Rome that he wouldn't get us killed and I could trust him when it came to driving."  
  
"At first Rome wanted nothing to do with me cause he felt that I betrayed him by becoming a cop. When really the only reason I became one was because of my old man. I wanted to do something to make him proud of me since he never gave a shit about me." Dom touched my arm then told me it was all right I guess my voice got shaky or something. I smiled at him told him I was all right and took a deep breath then continued.  
  
"You can guess by now that Rome and I took the job. We passed his test of getting is cigar first, watching him torture some cop into giving us a window to do his run for him, but we didn't finish the job we took the money they wanted us to run and split... That was about three weeks ago since then we been looking for you and the team and hadn't found anyone until tonight of course." I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me. 


	6. Getting home

"You were looking for me?" Dom said smiling still but looking shocked over the fact I was looking for him.  
  
"Yea why not." I shrugged my shoulders sighing mentally wondering if I should tell him that I think I love him and I haven't stop thinking about him since I let him go.  
  
"Why did you let me go?"  
  
I didn't answer for awhile battling with myself on if I should tell him the truth or just say I didn't want to see him go back to prison, which would be partly true. Eventually I decided on what to tell him, "I let you go because for two reasons. One because I didn't want to see you go back to prison." I stopped and looked away from him then in almost a whisper I said "and because I think I'm in love with you."  
  
I continued to stare at the garden knowing that he probably hated me after everything that happen, that there was no way he would love me back that he might have feeling for me but that was it. Suddenly I felt Dom grab my shoulder, and turn me gently around to face him. He stared into my face intently like he was searching for something and when he found what he was looking for he pulled me towards him and kissed me slowly at first then deepened it until it was like nothing else mattered but us.  
  
After several minutes of kissing he pulled away to allow us to catch our breaths our foreheads still touching slightly and I heard him whisper "I think I love you to" I smiled up at him and kissed him again. That when I heard a phone ringing. Dom groaned and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"What" he yelled into the phone then listened to what the person was saying.  
  
"No I didn't realize what time it was." Dom said to the person actually sounding kind of sheepish out of curiosity I looked down at my watch to why one of the team I was guessing that who was on the phone was making a big deal about the time. Shocked I found it to be ten minutes after 3 in the morning.  
  
'Yea, yea, yea we'll be home in about 15 minutes." Then he hung up then started to stand up holding his hand out to help me up as well.  
  
"That was Mia, she says that everyone worried and we're to get our asses home right away." Dom laughed and I just smiled thinking about how Mia always worried about her family especially her brother.  
  
We walked hand and hand until we got to the car. I let Dom drive again because I didn't know the area and cause I was kind of tired of driving anyway, especially after driving for a couple of weeks. When we got back to the house. Dom turned off the engine kissed me one last time before we went inside to join everyone who unless Rome told them the story they would all have a lot of questions. We noticed that Mia and Vince were on the couch, Leon and Letty were sitting in the love seat. Jesse was asleep on the floor in front of the TV. Rome was siting on the floor with a bowl of ice cream in his hand. Everyone was watching TV in the living room except Jesse since he was asleep. Until we walked in, Mia and Rome saw us first. "About time you get here Bri." Rome said with a smile on his face probably thinking I was getting some while I was out. I glared at him only said, "Yea well. we lost track of time." I yawned then.  
  
"Why don't we all get some sleep and we'll all talk tomorrow." Dom said noticing me yawning. Everyone agreed and decided that Rome could sleep in Jesse's room for the rest of tonight since he was already asleep anyway having not woken up when they had gotten home. After everyone left Mia showing Rome where Jesse's room is Dom grabbed my hand.  
  
"You ready to go to bed?" I yawned again, and managed to nod my head to answer Dom. He smiled and started lead me to his room. "Umm.You can sleep on my bed and if you think me sleeping on the bed with you would be uncomfortable with that I'll sleep on the floor if you want." He said not sure what I would do.  
  
"No it ok, I don't mind besides it your bed if you want I'll sleep on the floor or I could go see about bunking with Rome." I said slightly rambling again.  
  
"No you can sleep in here, actually I want you to." He said sitting on the bed unlacing his shoes and to put them beside the bed. I just nodded my head and sat down the chair in the room and started unlacing my own shoes and put them beside the car. When Dom had got up to go into the attached bathroom to take a shower I slipped out of the room and went to grab my car keys to go out to my car to get my bag of cloths when I spotted Rome coming out of Jesse's room.  
  
"Why you doing up? I thought you would be in bed by now." Rome whisper to me. I just his arm and pulled him outside with me.  
  
"To answer your question I'm getting my stuff." I said to him while unlocking the trunk and grabbing the bag that was in there.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry for leaving you like that what all did you tell everyone?" I asked him  
  
"I pretty much told them everything, but why you really came looking for them. I told them that the reason you came looking for them is to make sure that they were ok." He smiled at me mischievously.  
  
"So what happened between you and that guy."  
  
"Well first off get your head out of the gutter, and nothing happened we spent hours just talking." I smiled at him then yawned again.  
  
"Come on Bri lets get you back inside before you fall over asleep." He laughed and led me inside saying good night to me when we passed the kitchen.  
  
"God Rome you and food." I laughed at him and walked back to Dom room where he was just now coming out of the bathroom wearing no shirt and a pair of sweats. I admittedly grabbed a shirt and a pair of sweats and my toothbrush from my bag and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and to change. 5 minutes later I got out just in time to see Dom walk in with some left over chicken.  
  
"Your friend is going to eat all the food." Dom laughed  
  
"I know he been like that since we became best friends again." I said laughing but still really serious.  
  
I grabbed a piece of chicken for Dom's Plate and we ate in silence, Once we were done eating we both climbed into the bed admittedly we were asleep. 


	7. food

Author Note: This chapter isn't beta. In addition, I've kind of changed how I been writing the story let me know if it's better this way. Also I see an end in this story and I would have had this part done sooner, but I got sick and hadn't been able to get online.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BRIAN'S POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Waking up snuggled up in the arms of my lover is so something I can get use too. I thought to myself, After waking up to find Dom's arm wrapped around my waist, and that I was much closer to him now then when we went to sleep earlier.  
  
"Did you sleep ok?" Dom asked, I didn't even know he was already awake.  
  
I turned around to face Dom and kissed him lightly on the lips he returned the kiss making it slightly more demanding then pulled away.  
  
"I'm guessing you slept ok then." Dom laughed.  
  
"Yup...What time is it?" I said looking into his eyes.  
  
Dom turned around to look at his clock/radio on his bedside table then looked back at me.  
  
"It's a quarter to 10. Why?" He looked at me expecting an answer.  
  
"Well do you think we should get up and go explain to everyone what going on?" I asked. Since I really didn't care what we did, although I was feeling kind of guilt for leaving Rome to deal with a bunch of people he'd never meet until last night by his self.  
  
Dom sighed, "your right we should get up and go talk to everyone, and maybe get something to eat...if there any food left between your friend and V's appetites." He said smiling slightly.  
  
We took turns using the bathroom to do the personal hygiene thing and to get dress, which took 15 minutes. Then we spent another 15 minutes of kissing and cuddling until we went to face everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DOM'S POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was around 10:30 when we left the room. I led him directly to the kitchen to get us some Cornoa's since I figure we'll need them once we went to face the wolf pack. I smiled at that thought and Brian just looked at me.  
  
"What you thinking about?" Brian asked me with a look of wonder on his face.  
  
"Nothing much, just how much we're going to need these..." I was saying. I opened the refrigerator, and pulling two Cornoa's out, and handed one to Brian. I opening the bottle I in my hand up, and took a drink. "In order to face down the wolf pack." Brian looked at me, and smiled.  
  
"What is there to snack on?" Brian asked me peering over my shoulder to see what was in the fridge.  
  
"They're cheese sticks other wise I think everyone else ate everything...you want?" he nodded and I reached in and grabbed two of the cheese sticks and gave one to him.  
  
"About time you two get up." Mia said to us and laughing at us cause, we both looked like we been caught stealing a cookie or something.  
  
"Gee Mia you shouldn't be scaring people like that." Vince said coming into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Mia, and laughing at us to.  
  
"Since you're in here now Mia what else is there except cheese sticks." I asked glaring at both V and my sister.  
  
Mia walked over to the pantry, opened it, and rummaged around for a few seconds then telling us "you guys want chips and dip for now. I wasn't planing on cooking right now." She asked looking up as up at us holding up the chips and the dip.  
  
I looked at Brian and silently asked if that was all right, getting the message without me talking he nodded. "Yup, chips and dip would be good for right now." I said and took it from her.  
  
"Cuz I thought you were getting popcorn?" Rome came in yelling and stopped. "So that what taking so long." Rome said, "About time you two got up Bri..." He looked up at Mia and Vince. "You want me to make the popcorn?" Mia smiled and told him, "nope I got it." She told him Rome nodded and walked out to go back to where everyone else was. Mia grabbing a bag of popcorn from the pantry and walking over to the microwave. She setting the bag in there, and pressing the popcorn button.  
  
"Why don't you guys go into the living room with everyone now?" Mia said looking at V, Brian, and me.  
  
V nodded his head kissed her on the cheek and left without another word. Brian nodded his head, but couldn't go since I still had a hold of his hand. I looked up at my sister then asked, "Are you ok with this?" referring to the relationship that was building between Brian and me.  
  
Mia pulled me into a hug saying, "Along as your happy, I could care less who your with." She pulled away and hugged Brian. "Brian I'll always care for you, but break his heart and I'll find someone to break your neck." She let go of him, and went to grab the popcorn and was heading out the door when suddenly she turned around.  
  
"You have 5 minutes to get into the living room with everyone or I'll be back." She said in a bad terminator accent and started laughed her way out of the room. I shook my head at her antics. I handed Brian the bag of chips and went in search of a small bowl to put the dip in and I led Brian into the living room were everyone had a stupid grin on there face.  
  
"What so funny?" I asked somewhat afraid to find out the answer. Sitting down on the floor since, Leon and Letty took the couch. Mia and Vince had the love seat, and Jesse and Rome took the remaining couch. I grabbed Brian's hand to make him sit down next me so I could get some chips and just be near him.  
  
"Nothing Cuz everyone just making fun of Vince's and my appetite. And we just think you two make a cute couple." Rome said.  
  
Everyone started laughing then, but Brian and me he started choking on a chip and I was just shocked he said that. When Brian started laughing I just looked from everyone in the room and glared at everyone.  
  
"Why does everyone think that so funny especially you Bri?" I asked not liking being laugh at.  
  
"I'm sorry Dom I was shocked when he said that, but I also know how Rome is and judging my all the grins on everyone face I think they dared him to say that not knowing if he would." Brian said explain and started laughing at everyone because they all looked so shocked that he would figure it out except for Rome who was laughing along with Brian.  
  
"How did you know?" Letty asked the first to say something. They're was a chorus of "yea" and "how's" from everyone else.  
  
Brian and Rome were laughing so hard that it actually took awhile for them to explain themselves. When they finally calmed down some Brian said, "Rome and I known each other for like ever..." That when Rome cut him off "We know when each other been push into something. It's probably the same with you all." He said. I just grinned at Brian then at Rome. "You know your right." He said to them. Taking the chips from Brian and began eating them.  
  
We sat in the living room in silence when Brian finally said to break the silence. "Shouldn't everyone be working today."  
  
"Yea, but decided to take a break for today since were probably adding two new members to the team." Letty said looking at Brian and Rome. Letty then looked at Brian then said, "where did you find him he just like V when it comes to food." She said everyone started laughing while both Vince and Rome stuck out their tongues out at her.  
  
Everyone talked for hours, We talked about everyone's past. It actually turns out that Brian didn't lie about his past to me just only about, why he wanted on the team, and that he Cop. It was about 5:00PM when everyone got hungry so Mia suggested and BBQ. It took an hour to get everything together and cooked, and about 30 minutes until we ate since no one wanted to bless the food. I gave in and soon we were eating, talking and laughing like the happy family we were becoming. 


	8. Home

Author Note: This chapter isn't beta. In addition, I have no idea of anyone read chapter 7 since no one gave me feedback. :( so that why this part took so long and I would have stopped writing it but I was almost done anyway. Anyway, Since this is my first almost finish Fic. I sure that this story sucked anyway, Let me know what you think of this, even of it's bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BRIAN'S POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was past 10:00PM when Mia and consequentially Vince decided it was time to go to bed, not long after they left everyone else decided to do the same leaving only Dom and me in the living room.  
  
"You tired?" Dom asked me  
  
"Not really." I smiled up at him since he was sitting on a chair and I was on the floor sitting between his legs. He smiled back standing up, holding his hand out for me to take so he can help me up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me into a tight embrace kissing me with as much passion, if not more, as I was kissing him. Suddenly he pulled away breathless and smiled.  
  
"Shall we go up stairs." Dom said suggestively I chuckled and nodded my head. He laced his finger through mine and led me up stairs to his room.  
  
Dom had me sit on the bed while he went back down stairs to make sure the house was locked up since they were the last ones to head to bed. I sat on the bed and thought to myself how lucky I was. I was back with the man I loved and my best friend was fitting into this place rather well and nobody has said anything to me about hating me for what happened months ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DOM'S POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat Brian on the bed, and went to set the alarms on the house. When I passed the kitchen, I noticed the light on. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to go see who it was.  
  
Rome sat on one of the barstools eating a sandwich.  
  
"You know we're going to have to go shopping tomorrow I think we're almost out of food." I said to him amused.  
  
"Alright Cuz" he said laughing  
  
I looked up at him, and asked him seriously, "You doing ok here? I know it probably had to be somewhat weird to be sleeping in a house full of strangers."  
  
Rome looked surprised and then said to me, "Your right it is a little strange being that I went from living in a trailer, to living with a team in Miami, road trip, and finally here... Everyone has been nice to me. So I'm doing good."  
  
I smiled at him told him goodnight and went back upstairs to my room to be with Brian.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BRIAN'S POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dom came back into the room and sat down next to me taking hold of my hands.  
  
"You'll never know how happy I am to have you in my arms, especially after thing that I'll never see you again, and here you are." He said looking me straight in my eyes. I knew he was serious since I could see his the truth in his eyes.  
  
I leaned over and kissed him on the lips slowly at first. He slowly wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. He slipped one of his hands under my shirt and was rubbing my back now. All the while kissing me harder and more passionately.  
  
We made love for what seemed like lasted forever, in my opinion didn't last long enough. After I curled up in Dom's arms, both of us whispering to each other how much we loved each other. We feel asleep in each other arms and I knew I was home for good. 


End file.
